I want you back
by eli-luva-4-eva
Summary: Clare and Eli are finally going out,but K.C. wants Clare back.He'll do anything to get her. This is my first fanfic but you guys should give it a chance.It'll get better I promise.
1. Finally together

chapter 1

cpov

Me and Eli are still good he told me about Julia I decided to give him some space to deal with everything. He agreed too. It's been 2 months since he told me about Julia and we haven't even talked about us. Okay so we flirt a few times and Adam still gets grossed out sometimes but nothing serious.

I opened my locker to get my books for 1st period but then everything went all dark like someone put there hands around my eyes. I turned around and saw Eli giving me his world-famous smirks. "Hey blue eyes." He said.  
"Hey."  
"Listen, I think we should talk about us." Was he gonna say that he's over Julia or that he thinks we shouldn't be friends? I didn't even know what to say next.  
"What about us?" I asked.  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking these past two months and i'm sorry that I've kept you waiting."  
"So does this mean..."  
"I am completely over Julia and I know that she would want me to be with someone like you." I was even more speechless then before.I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs! I opened my mouth but nothing came out."Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted to be sure he was ready before he goes off and does something stupid. He nods his head and he gives me a huge hug. I hug him back. And before I knew it he was kissing me. It felt good, really good. When he pulled away we both didn't say anything but we didn't have too.

Eli walked me too class the rest of the day.I haven't felt this good since I first kissed K.C. , it felt way better. "Hey guys,  
whats up?"Adam said during english. Eli told him everything. The entire time Adam just sat there and listened to everything. "It's official. I'm the third wheel." Adam said when Eli finished talking. "No,you're not." I told him. "We'll all still be hanging out."  
"Yeah man."Said Eli. "We still have our guys night every Friday.I promise that me and Clare will act like we're still best friends around,nothing much will change." I nodded my head in agreement. "Alright man." Said Adam.  
Adam is an awesome friend and now I have a boyfriend.I am very happy and nobody's gonna change that.


	2. I want you back

Chapter 2

Eli put his arm around me and walked me to class. Everyone stared at us. They were probably thinking 'Wow what is Saint-Clare doing with that goth kid.'But I didn't care. It felt right having his arm around me every day.  
Adam didn't mind it. He actually was excited for us. He looked like he finally accomplished something. What a great friend.  
"Hi Clare."I was at my locker getting my books when I heard someone calling me.I turned around and to my surprise,it was K.C. What was he doing talking to me.I never forgave him for his cheating on me. What is wrong with him."Hi K.C."I said in a quiet voice.I wasn't exactly happy to see him.  
"Watsup?"  
"Why are you talking to me?"  
"That's very nice Clare."I didn't have to be. He wasn't worth being nice too.  
"Why are you talking to me?"I said even louder to show I was serious "I miss you." Did those words just come out of his mouth.  
"What?And you think i'm just gonna take you back after you cheated!"  
"I just figured that since your single and i'm single we can maybe go back out." I heard that he and Jenna broke up but that doesn't make a difference.I'm with Eli.  
"K.C. I'm not-"I was about to tell him about Eli,hoping he would leave me alone but all of a sudden I felt someone pick me up then spin me around.I started giggling cause I knew it was soon as he put me down he put his arm around me. "Excuse me man but we were talking." K.C. said in a rude way.  
"So..."I stared at K.C. wondering what he was thinking.  
"So can you leave?" I wanted to punch him in the face. Why was he acting so immature.

"Why should I it's a free school."He put his arm down.I got a weird feeling in my stomach like something was gonna happen.  
"Get the hell out of here."K.C. got up in Eli's face and that sent me chills.  
"Get the hell out of my face." Eli said. What was he gonna do next? And by surprise K.C. pushed him back.I tried to tell them to stop but they wouldn't listen.K.C. all of a sudden puched Eli and he fell to the floor. I saw blood.I helped him up and looked at K.C. in disapproval.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Eli. K.C got closer to Eli and the only thing I could do was get in between them."Who the hell are you anyways?" K.C. asked. This time it was my turn to talk.  
"K.C. this is my BOYFRIEND Eli. Eli this is my EX-boyfriend K.C."They both just stared at me like I was were all silent for what seemed like forever."Hold up."Finally someone was talking. It was K.C."This emo boy is your BOYFRIEND!"  
"This Justin-Bieber wannabe is your EX!"Eli responded."Can we talk about this later?"I asked.I did not want to talk about K.C. or talk to him. Eli nodded his head and put his arm around walked to class like we do everyday.I turned around to look at K.C. and he was still in shock. Thank god there weren't any teachers around.

EPOV "Okay Clare. What's up?" Clare and I went to the dot after english. She said we would talk about K.C.  
"Okay. Last year me and K.C. went out. It was great at first but then...Jenna happened." She started.  
"Jenna Middleton? Degrassi's cheerleader? The pregnant girl?" I asked.  
"Yeah. She and K.C. were always flirting. K.C. dumped me and then like 10 minutes later he started going out with Jenna."  
"What a bastard. I would never do that to you Clare.I don't exactly go for cheerleaders anyway." I held her hand and she turned red all over. "Me and Jenna became friends again but I never forgave him. And from what Jenna told me... K.C. got her pregnant and is refusing to take care of the baby."  
"What a dick."  
"I know right. And now he want to patch thing up and go back out."  
"Did you tell him you already have a boyfriend?"  
"I tried to but you came at bad timing."  
"Sorry." I sat next to Clare and put my arm around her. We sat in silence for a while until it was time to take Clare home.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.  
"Okay." The ride to her house was quiet. I gave her a quick kiss, watched her go inside, then headed home.


	3. Leave me alone

**Hey guys. I'm eli-luva-4-eva and this is chapter 3. I hope you like it.i'm sorry that I didn't update on my last chapter fast enough because the computer was messed up. It's better now and this chapter is pretty good. Not as good as the last chapter if you know what I mean. I'm getting the hang of writing stories and it's going well. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

CPOV

I ran upstairs ignoring my parents fighting but stopped halfway up the stairs to hear what they were yelling about. "Randall why do you have to go to work? You're hardly ever home. Think about the effect it's having on Clare."My mom screamed.  
"Helen don't you understand i'm trying to make some money for this family. I don't see you working hours and hours raising money forthis family." My dad yelled. "That's because i'm doing something just as important. Like being a parent." The door slammed and everything got all quiet. The only noise I heard left was soft sobbing. I ran the rest of the way to my room and closed my door quietly so I won't disturb anyone. I went online and signed into facerange. I immediately thought about Darcy and how I use to try and look at her myroom page. After I was signed in I checked who was online. KC_GUTHRIE2.0. Eli was right. He is a Justin bieber wannabe.  
KC_GUTHRIE2.0:We have to talk Clare_edwards101:i dont have to talk to you K.C. just leave me alone.  
KC_GUTHRIE2.0:but i love you and i know that what I did was wrong but i just want you back.  
Clare_edwards101:No i'm with eli and i really like him. So just leave me alone and stay away from me.  
Clare_edwards101 has signed out.

I immediately got off the is such an ass! The phone rang but I was to angry to answer it. By the 4th ring it was really pissing me off. I answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Clare it's Alli." I haven't talked to Alli since she went to that all-girls school. It's been two weeks but i wanted to give her some time to adjust and let her call me when she needed me. Right now was a good time to call."Hey Alli! How's you're new school." I asked.  
"So boring. Not one cute guy and there are seriously some lesbian stuff going on about you? How's degrassi going? Forget degrassi how are you and Eli doing? Are you finally going out?"  
"Yeah we're going out."  
Eeeep! That's amazing are you two in love yet?"  
"Alli we just started going out."  
"Have their been any problems yet?"  
"Well...there's been one problem."  
"What's wrong do I need to punch?"  
"Eli met K.C. today and it turned out bad."  
"Like how bad?"  
"Like K.C. wanting me back and Eli coming in getting puched in the face bad."  
"K.C. wanted you back? What a dick! I should go over there and teach him a thing or two about how much you don't want him back. You don't want him back right?"  
"No. I don't want him back. I'm with Eli and I really like him."  
"Like or love?"  
"Alli?"  
"What?"  
"Listen I've gotta go. I need to get started on my homework."  
" Clare. I love you."  
"I love you too Alli." I immediately hung up the phon,sat down on my bed,and got started on my homework.

EPOV

After I dropped Clare off I drove home. Clare is a sweet girl why would she go out with a dick like K.C. She does like Justin Bieber. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend last year. I pulled into my driveway and ran upstairs to my room. My dad was working at the station today and my mom should be at work too. She helps my dad at the station alot. I ran upstairs and went to my room. I layed on my bed and checked my phone. 3 missed calls. All from Adam. I dialed his number and listened to the phone ring.  
"Hello?" Adam anwered "If you keep calling me i'm gonna block your number."  
"Sorry man. I just needed to talk to you."  
"Whats up?"  
"I've been having girl problems."  
"I don't think i'm the type you should be talking to about girl problems."  
"No! Not those girl problems." I smirked."I really like Fiona and I don't know what to do to impress her."  
"Get to know her first."  
"Alright man. So what's going on with you and Clare. I heard you got in a fight with that dude K.C. What happened?"  
"Well did you know that K.C. is Clare's ex?"  
"You're serious?"  
"And did you know that he dumped her for that Jenna-chick."  
"Wow!"  
"Yeah and know he wants to go back out with her and lets just say I came at wrong timing."  
"Eli I thought you were done with all the fighting since vegas night?"  
"Hey K.C. started it."  
"And that hasn't stopped you before."  
"Adam you suck.I'll talk you later."  
"Bye."  
I hung up the phone and checked the time. 8:30. Clare doesn't officially go to bed till 10 so I can still talk to her. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer. By the second ring I heard her sweet voice. "Hey Eli." She answered.  
"Hey blue-eyes. How are you?"  
"Besides the fact that K.C. is pissing me off i'm fine."  
"What happened?"  
"He tried to talk me today."  
"How?"  
"Facerange. It's really annoying."  
"Do you want me to teach him a lesson on respect? I think it'll set him straight."  
"NO! I don't want anyone getting hurt. Especially you."  
"Sorry. What are YOU gonna do about him?  
"I don't know.K.C. isn't that different from last year so you should know that he has a huge temper when he doesn't get his way."  
"I'm not scared of him."  
"I don't care if you're scared or not. You already have one bully i'm sure you don't need another."  
"'ll see how far he goes. Then with you're permission i'll kick his ass for you."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"I'm gonna get started on homework now. I'll pick you up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sweet dreams." We each hung up the phone and I started on homework, thinking of Clare the entire time.


	4. Bruised

Chapter 4

**This chapter is not as good but I tried my read and review because I need you're support in order to keep writing. LUV YU GUYS :)**

**CPOV **

Eli picked me up sometime around 8 for school. When I got in morty I imagined what it'd be like to drive him. Even though it would be impossible cause I would probably crash it and Eli would kill me. Once we pulled into the degrassi parking lot I saw Adam waiting for us. We got out of the car and walked towards him. "Hey guys." He said.  
"Hey Adam."Eli said. "Hi Adam." I said. We started to walk inside but K.C. was in front of us coming out of nowhere. "Clare we need to talk." He said.  
"K.C. stay away from me."  
"Just give me two seconds. Please." I looked at Adam and Eli and they looked back at me. "Fine." I said. "We'll just give you two some space." Said Adam. Eli looked at me and they both walked away. "What do you want?" I asked.  
"OK listen.I know that I made a mistake with you and I never should've dumped you for Jenna. I get that you probably dont ever want to talk to me again but-"  
"Probably?" I interrupted.  
"I really miss you. I love you.I never realized it before but I do now,and I want you back."  
"Don't give me that bull-crap.I'm not gonna take you back so just leave me alone. Alright?" I started walking away from him,but then I felt K.C. pull my arm and it really hurt. It felt like it would probably cause a bruise later. "OUCH!" It wasn't that loud but it was loud enough for Eli and Adam to hear because I felt someone pull me and then saw Adam and Eli's back towards me. "If you ever touch her again then I swear i'll make sure that I shove my foot up you're ass." Eli said. K.C. immediately left without saying a word. It was weird that he hurt me and then he left without saying another word. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?" Adam asked. I grabbed my arm and felt a sharp pain on it. "He grabbed my arm. It hurt but i'm fine." I said.  
"I might as well just find him and shove my foot up his ass right now." Elli said.  
"Don't." I responded."He's not worth getting in trouble for." The bell rang and it was time for us to get to class. When we got inside we all went our seperate ways and promised to see each other at lunch.

**EPOV**

I can't believe he hurt her like that. Clare is a small innocent girl and to me she's very fragile. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. When he grabbed her and made her scream. She could be bruised right about now. I was so distracted thinking about Clare I hardly even listened in cass. At lunch I went in line, grabbed my food, then sat at our table with Clare and Adam already sitting at the table with their lunches brought from home."How's your arm?" I asked sitting next to Clare. "It's 's purple already but it's fine."  
"We need to get back at him." "Eli,like I said before one bully is enough." Adam said.  
"Yeah but if anyone tries to hurt someone i'm close to I go mad."  
"I think we've all noticed that Eli." Said Clare. I recalled the times that Fitz kept bullying Adam and how it hasn't turned out well so far.I haven't seen Fitz in a while. Adam told me it was because Fitz,Owen,and Drew got in a fight over him being an FTM.  
"So any ideas?" I asked.  
"None whatsoever." Adam responded.  
"What about you Clare?" I asked. She just shook her head no. "What's wrong."  
"Okay,i'm not sure if you'll like this but..." I looked at her confused. "Maybe we should just... I don't know, ignore him. Maybe see what he does. And if it gets worst. Then I'll give you full permission to kick his ass for me." I stared at Clare then peaked at Adam. "I don't like that idea...but I'm gonna have to respect your decision." Did I just agree to the fact that I was suppose to let this Justin Bieber wannabe hurt MY Clare. She stood up from her chair and hugged me,gave me a quick kiss on the lips,then turned red. Adam looked just as surprised as I even more.  
We put our lunch away and started back to once again I couldn't stop thinking about Clare. Even though she told me not to i'm still gonna try and think of revenge on K.C.


End file.
